This invention relates to an airline luggage tag and jacket therefor and method of use and, more particularly, to a tag which is particularly adapted for computer printing, utilizing the new printers being purchased by most airlines.
The inventive tag constitutes an improvement on U.S. Pat. No. 4,631,845 which, as here, provides a separable check or stub but which requires pressure sensitive adhesive for affixing the ticket to the handle of the passenger's piece of luggage. The tag's pressure sensitive adhesive with its necessary release liner has caused jamming in the printers as well as being time consuming for installation about the handle of a passenger's luggage. Further, the prior art tag poses a waste disposal problem.
According to the present invention, the difficulties are overcome by virtue of providing arm portions on the tag which can be inserted into and cinched within slots provided in another portion of the tag. Moreover, the tag is advantageously and optionally provided with tear-off stubs for airport transfers. Other objects and advantages of the invention may be seen in the ensuing specification.
The invention is described in conjunction with an illustrative embodiment in the accompanying drawing, in which
FIG. 1 is a top plan view of an embodiment of the inventive ticket;
FIG. 2 is an exploded top plan view showing the various parts separated;
FIG. 3 is a fragmentary perspective view showing the operation of the inventive tag;
FIG. 4 is a perspective view looking at the inside of a jacket embodying teachings of the invention;
FIG. 5 is a perspective view looking to the exterior of the jacket of FIG. 4;
FIG. 6 is a reduced scale plan view of the jacket of FIG. 4;
FIG. 7 is a fragmentary perspective view of the left hand portion of FIG. 4 showing an intermediate position of installing the baggage check in the receiving panel of the jacket; and
FIG. 8 is a plan view of a ticket shown installed in the central panel of the perspective views of FIGS. 4 and 5.